Ru Ying Sui Xing
by Miao Cai
Summary: When Yue Ying's father tries to marry her off, what consequences are going to pop up when things finally go right? Zhuge Liang x Yue Ying. FINAL CHAPTER UP R&R!
1. Chapter 1: Father's Offer

_EDITED_

Ru Ying Sui Xing – Chapter 1 – Father's "offer"

Disclaimer – Forget about it. I do not own Dynasty Warriors. Remember this through out this entire story.

Father called from the dinner table. "Ying! Dinner's ready!" I ran from the gardens outside into the mansion. "Great! I'm starved!" I said as I sat down at my seat. "I have a few surprises for you my daughter." I looked over at him. "Oh? Like what?"

Father held out a gold headdress. "This is for you." He put it on my head, and it fit well.

"Thank you father."

I lifted up a pair of chopsticks, and father added, "While you were training today, I made an offer to one man who wishes to marry you. He is named Z-"

"Father, you did what!" I snapped. "Again? How may offers have you made with men who seek my hand? You can at least be careful!"

Father retorted, "He's the son of a minister. You can expect him to continue in his father's place."

I threw myself into a fit. "So what? I would marry a man that I love that could be a peasant to a prince! I don't care about rank, father!"

"But I do!" Father hesitated. "Eh...my daughter, please reconsider. Your soon – to – be husband is the noble Z-"

I snorted. How could he? I hat being nothing but an "offer"!

"Every man is noble if they seek my hand! Why father?" asked I. "I will never get married! My...aye..._beauty_ is not even close to the famous two Qiaos, the maid Lu Bu has fallen for, or the wife of Yuan Xi!" I pouted.

Father held a glass of wine in his hand. "Ying! Do not worry! The nobleman will not care for appearances. He will make a fine husband. He is a grade A scholar and a learning minister. Z-"

I stood up. "All boys do! I don't think I met one that hasn't!"

I stormed of of the dining room. Father put his wine down. "Wait! Ying! There's another thing I must tell you! The nobleman is-"

Annoying. This is too aggravating. I turned around and snapped at father, "I don't care about this nobleboy!"

I started to my room past the main room.

"Ying, he's not a boy. He's a man."

"Man? Man my –"

I stopped when I saw a man sitting in the main room, wearing a small, green hat and a traditional Chinese robe. The man was actually quite handsome to my opinion, and very clean according to the boys I already knew. His eyes were narrowed as I suppose they were supposed to be. He held a feather fan in his right hand. What was that for?

"The nobleman is here." Finished father quietly.

"I see you are Miss Huang Yue Ying then?" The man asked. I really didn't care about him. He was like any other man as I could see. Maybe I could misdirect him. So I shook my head. "I'm afraid not. She died two years ago. I'm a maid! Goodbye!"

The man in the hat stood up. "I am sorry I have wasted your time. I wonder how I did not yet hear that Miss Huang has died...?"

"Because she hasn't." countered father. "This is my daughter."

The man in the green hat bowed. "Miss Huang Yue Ying, my name is Zhuge. Zhuge Liang." He took off his hat.

I saw right through him.

Zhuge's right eyebrow twitched "Is there something wrong my Lady?" he asked.

I scoffed. "You're just a common man who wishes to seek my hand because you want me to work like a dog while you sit on your lazy ass using me as a tool. I can already tell that if you want to marry me, a second wife is necessary."

"Daughter!" he scolded. "Behave yourself! Noble Zhuge," he began. I groaned. Noble, Noble, Noble! "Excuse us for a moment."

Zhuge Liang bowed and sat back down.

Father grabbed my arm and pulled me. "Come Ying." He ordered. I folded my arms and answered childishly, "I refuse." Father sighed. He grabbed my collar and tried to pull me again. "This is not an option. Come."

"I said it once and I will not say it again." I retorted. I felt like troubling father right now. Offers? Ulgh!

Father suddenly thought of a way to convince me. The expression on his face was enough. "Why? Do you want to stay with this young man? Do you find him attractive?"

I blushed and gasped. "Father! How could you acc...fine." I turned to Zhuge. "Excuse us," I began. "My hhhhhhuuuuusband."

His eye twitched.

Father slapped me across the head. "Come."

"Ow." I stated bluntly.

"Yue Ying, how foolish can you become? You know the reason that your chances of getting married are slim to none because of your infeminine actions!"

I scoffed. Infeminine! I could say the same for him! But that's for a different reason...


	2. Chapter 2: Reason

_EDITED_

Ru Ying Sui Xing – Chapter 2 – Reason

Father lifted his glass of wine. "You should know this, and that's why I expect you to act as feminine as possible!"

He and I sat down. I folded my arms. "Father, you should know that I have no female role model! Remember? Mother died like fifteen years ago!"

Father sighed. "Never mind. Hey, are you going to answer my question?"

I looked over at father, confused. "What question?"

"The question about young Zhuge. Do you find him in any way attractive?"

I turned red directly. Where does father get the nerve annoy me so? "Father! No!" Father eyed me. "Maybe..." Father shook his head and chuckled. "Alright, alright! I do! He's cute, but that's ALL! Happy?"

"So it is as I expected."

"Expected? How did you know?"

He tapped his head. "Call it male instincts. If that's even possible."

"It's not." I solved. "No man has instincts."

He scoffed. "Fine. You are just like your mother, as I recall days with her. So, do you wish to finish your conversation with the young Zhuge?"

I got up. "The man seems nice. Perhaps."

"I thought you said he was just a boy, Ying." Father reminded.

"I suppose not. I mean, he actually has...I mean...Looks can be deceiving. He has to learn that about me too."

"So are you ready?"

"Of course."

Zhuge fanned himself. I heard the sound of feathers as I waited outside. Father entered the main room. "Young Zhuge!" He began. Young sounds better than noble I guess. "Give my daughter a second chance. This is her – Huang Yue Ying."

I stepped out from the hallway and into the room. "Zhuge Ling," I bowed.

"Liang." Corrected father and Zhuge.

"Zhuge Liang," I said. "Forgive me. So which of the three kingdoms do you stand for more?"

He patted the seat next to him. "I live in Shu, and I shall serve Shu."

I just realized how peaceful and wonderful his voice was at this point. The way he spoke – I love it.

Three Hours Later

Father held a platter filled with goodies and cookies when he entered the main room. Zhuge Liang and me were exchanging stories filled with laughter, horror, suspense, romance, and drama, basically all of what you can think of.

"Excuse me," he said to Liang. "Ying you didn't get a chance to eat dinner. If you are hungry, here are a few treats for you. For the _both_ of you."

He winked at me and left.

I sank back in my seat. Liang's eye twitched. "Your father's embarrassing you, no?"

I glanced at him and grabbed a cookie. "Yes, I suppose so. Hungry?" I offered, holding the platter up to him. "No, I'm more of an earning person than a receiving one."

I was surprised by his words. He hadn't made a remark on my appearances yet, so he's modest. "So what do you do for a living, Zhuge Liang?"

"Miss Huang, me and younger brother Zhuge Jun are farmers."

This was new. "Wait! Father said that you wanted to take over your father's position of minister!" Zhuge Liang shook his head. "I know your father. If I had said I was a farmer, he wouldn't have allowed me to meet you Miss Huang."

He glanced outside the window. "My, it's getting late. I should be getting home now." He grabbed a cookie. "Do you mind? I am a little hungry actually."

I shook my head. "No. Help yourself." Zhuge chuckled and grabbed a cookie. "You know, I've always found that phrase offensive." I tilted my head. "Really? How?" He answered, "Well, it implies that you are literally helping yourself, no one to assist you if you encounter problems." I giggled. "You are very sophisticated, Zhuge Liang."

"We've known each other for three hours. I asked for your hand in marriage. Please call me Liang, Miss Huang." He threw the cookie into his mouth.

"Okay then. You can call me 'Ying'."

Liang shook his head. "Miss Huang. You outrank me. You are with the high class, second to emperors and ministers. Me? I'm just a peasant; a farmer."

I got up. I call him Liang but he calls me Miss Huang. I had to think of something, because he seems decent and if I get married to him, we have to start on a first name basis. "But still! I'm a girl! You-"

"You are not a girl anymore, Miss Huang. You are a woman. Anyways, laws are too sexist these days. I told you already, you outrank me."

I hesitated. "When will I see you again?"

"Next week, at your house. I want to show you something."

Next week. Why did that seem so far?


	3. Chapter 3: Maze In Me

Ru Ying Sui Xing – Chapter 3 – Maze in Me

Liang just left. I got up and decided to take a bath now. I smell just about average. But as father would say, "Being average gets you nowhere."

I called one of the maids and ordered her to have a bath prepared for me. The maid I called was named Dai Xian, and she was more of a mother than a maid to me. We always stirred up conversations, even about the littlest things before bedtime.

After the bath was ready, I undressed myself and popped in. The heat here was very hot, but it relaxed me. I was tense. All I had on my mind was Liang. Why was I so worried about him?

Then came the possibility that I love Liang, but that couldn't be it. Too soon, no way...maybe I'm just anxious to see what he wanted to show me. He hadn't said anything about what he wanted me to see. Was it a book? A place? An object? I'm anxious.

I sank back in the tub. The heat was slowly melting me away. I liked feeling this way although many people including father said that I was quite crazy. Forget them.

The door opened and father came in. "Ying, we have to talk-" I interrupted father, "Father! I'm in the middle of something if you cannot tell!"

Father shielded his eyes and turned himself to the wall. "Don't worry, I'm not a pervert. Not even close." I sighed. "I suppose father. What do you wish to talk about?"

"This Zhuge Liang."

I turned red and sank in the tub even deeper. I really didn't like it when father came in whenever I was doing in fact, anything personal to talk about the offers he had created.

"What about him?"

"Do you like him?"

"I don't know...he's a good friend so far." I supported. Father sighed and then stood with his hands behind his back. "Ying, I don't want you to be just his...ugh...'friend'."

I knew where father was getting at. "I know father. Believe me. You know I actually do..." Wasn't I a genius?

Even though I could not see father's expression, I had a feeling he was grinning. "You actually do what, Yue Ying?" He turned around, a smirk on his face. His face should be stuck that way!

I dithered. Let's see...what lie to use? "I actually do – admire his capacity of knowledge! Omniscience!"

Father eyed me. "Alright. I'll leave you now." And with that father left.

I sighed, whispering, "That worked." But if you want to know the truth, I was curious. About how he was so intellectual by just being a farmer. Skills.

I plopped down on my bed. This day was exhausting and stingy! I didn't get to eat dinner:'(

Dai Xian entered my room. "Lady Ying?" she asked. "I have what you have requested."

"SHHHHH!" I screamed. I motioned for her to come in and close the door. "The only reason why father put that there was to convince Zhuge Liang!" Dai Xian shut up and closed the door. "Zhuge Liang? That's his name? Cool."

I rolled my eyes. "Shame comes crawling to you Xian."

Dai held the platter up to me. I grabbed a cookie and said, "You know this Zhuge Liang is really a nice man. I just want to know if he judges by appearances..." Dai Xian chuckled. "By the way you describe him, he seems like a nice boy."

"He's not a boy," I corrected. "He's 16. Just like how I'm the little girl who cried because she had rain on her hair."

Dai Xian smiled. "Don't worry. It's just that you are getting married already, My Lady. I'm not surprised that-"

"I AM NOT GETTING MARRIED!" I screamed. This somehow disturbed Xian. "Why not?" I sighed. "Just like father said. My 'infeminine' actions." Dai Xian shook her head. "This Zhuge sounds decent. May I be excused?"

I nodded. "Sure."

After she left, I took a deep breath and sighed.

"My god, anything can deceive anyone."


	4. Chapter 4: Careless Mistakes

_EDITED_

Ru Ying Sui Xing – Chapter 4 – Mistakes

Father came in the next day while I was in my room reading a book. I noticed him and closed my book.

"Yes?" I asked.

He smiled at me. "Guess what. The nobleman Zhuge Liang is outside/aid he couldn't wait to show you something...?"

I stood up eagerly. I pretended to be bored with this situation.

"Oh he is?" I said monotonously. "I'll greet him..." I said as I walked out of my room. Stepping down the stairs, I checked to make sure father was not behind me. Then I cheered as quiet as I could.

Zhuge Liang was right there, on my right.

"Someone's eager."

"A little. I tend to get so anxious when I have a surprise waiting, I would do anything to have at least a little spoiler."

Zhuge grinned. "Maybe I should have waited on that week then..." I saw where he was getting at. "Don't even try, Liang." He then walked to me and took my arm. "Come then, it's not too far from here..."

I turned around. Father was there, and he nodded. "Don't worry. I trust him. You should too."

I was blindfolded and the only thing guiding me was Liang's voice. It was a game to test my listening skills and take away my sense of sight.

"This way," he said.

Where was his voice coming from? The left? Center? Right? It was the center. I was so, so, so eager to see this place that I had decided to be faster than walking. As I ran, Liang yelled, "Miss Huang! Stop! Cease! I order you too!"

I didn't heed his warning, therefore I ran straight into a tree. The bark on the tree hit me hard and I felt dizzier and dizzier by the second.

I slowly woke up and there was Liang and something wet on my forehead.

"Miss Huang!" he said. "Can you hear me?"

My vision cleared up. I nodded, but pain stung my forehead. "Aye, what happened?"

"You hit a tree and passed out." He said. "Are you alright now? You are bleeding; I am afraid."

I touched my forehead. My headdress was slightly dented, but it did protect my head a little. The cloth on my head was Liang's hat, and below that blood. I tried to say something, but nothing came out.

I was just about to faint again when Zhuge Liang shook me and said, "Wait, miss Huang! This is entirely my fault! We had better get you back to your father as soon as possible!"

I hesitated. "N-No! I don't even know what your surprise is, Liang!"

He chuckled and laid down beside me. "We're here. The Peach Garden."

I strained my eyes as I looked up. There were Peach trees everywhere and blossoms growing over them. I really loved the view here. Petals flew all across the field. Some landed on my face and clothes.

"Liang?"

"Yes?"

"I've never heard of the Peach Garden. How did you hear of it?"

"It was said that three men wanted to be brothers, so they met here and swore brotherhood. I always wanted to go here, but I also wanted to go for a good reason. One I would remember. Something special happened here in my family."

"What was that?"

"...Never mind. I just wanted to be here for a good...reason."

"So what?" I asked. "As long as you can be here. This place is the most beautiful place I have ever seen, Liang!"

He shook his head. "No, I'm not at all selfish. I would never think about that."

Somehow that remark made me feel egotistic. Although I was averagely selfish, Liang wasn't at all. One thing I never saw in a man. There was only one last thing to be tested.

"Liang?"

"Hm?"

"Do...Do you care for first or eternal appearances?"

"Appearances? Huh. I suppose first appearances are always the main thing..."

What a loser!

"But I really think that a person is judged by what they do, rather than what they wear." He winked at me. "Don't worry. I don't care for beauty."

So he was decent.

Who am I kidding?

He is decent.

We both stayed there, enjoying the show the wind had created for us. Somehow...I felt quite special inside. This really puzzled me, since I have never felt this way before. Perhaps it was the Peach Garden. Perhaps. But maybe it was he. But that would be crazy. Well, I'm a crazy person.

Crazily insane.

Suddenly, I felt dizzier and dizzier. "Li...Liang..."

"Miss Huang? Miss Huang!"


	5. Chapter 5: Missing Voice

_EDITED_

Ru Ying Sui Xing – Chapter 5 – Missing Voice

I woke up on my bed, a wet cloth on my head. I heard faint noises outside my closed room. It sounded like father talking to Zhuge Liang. But what exactly was happening between them?

"Do you know what you know what happened to my daughter?" snapped father. Zhuge Liang did not hesitate; he just blurted out, "Yes, in fact I am behind all of this. I blindfolded her and asked her to run to my voice. Sir Huang, it was only a game to see if she could-"

"Game? You think her life is a game, Zhuge Liang? Do you know what you have done? You have nearly killed her!"

"Sir, it is entirely my fault. Your daughter is no way culpable."

"That I understand! I don't want to see you – "

Was it possible that father screamed so loud, not even I could hear? It seemed like Liang understood though because he had said after that loud annoying screech, "Yes Sir." After that, I heard footsteps, a door close and that was all.

Father opened the door to my room.

"Ying?"

"Yes, father?"

"Are you feeling okay?"

I strained my eyes. "A little. Pain stabs once in a while. No more."

Father smiled. "I'm glad to hear that, Yue Ying."

He walked up to me and said, "The bleeding stopped a little while ago. You can take that ridiculous hat off your head now."

When I removed the cloth, I realized that it was Zhuge Liang's hat. I put it on the table, where my headdress was also. "What about Liang?" I asked. "How is he?"

Father looked away. "Don't even think about him. I forbid you from ever seeing _him_ again."

"What?" I cried. "But I haven't-"

"I'm sorry, but look at what he as done to you, Ying. I thought I was going to lose you. You will not see him again, and nor will he."

"But-But-"

He sat beside me. "Just the other day, Yue Ying, you were calling him just another annoying boy who just wants you to do his biddings. What happened?"

"Man." I corrected. "Zhuge Liang's a man, not a boy anymore, first of all."

"He's a boy, Ying. Men will never take such foolish decisions. Besides, you've got your wish. I'll be a little more careful when looking for suitors for you, Yue Ying..."

I frowned at this; Liang was a young man, but it was I who had decided to act like a child and created such a stupid, indecisive choice. Why did Liang take the blame for me?

I looked down. Just when I was getting to know him better, this happens. He seemed nicer, cuter, and way smarter than any man I have met. Why me? Why was I so upset at this?

Father glanced at me.

"Something wrong, Ying?"

"No nothing," was an immediate answer.

This day had somewhat created a small spark in my freakishly plain life. As fast as it was lit, it faded out. How? Why? Me?

No. Zhuge Liang.

I couldn't sleep that night. Why did Liang take the blame for me? What kind of demon possessed him to do that?

I just rested back, and lifted up Liang's hat from the stand next to me. It was ruffled a bit but it still had his "essence" on it. It was...different. I like different. Noticing that it was smothered in my blood, I began to cry. Why did Liang do this for me? Did he really care for me? What am I thinking! Of course not! But that would be childish again...But still. I didn't understand why I had this much emotion with Zhuge Liang as the cause. Why?

And then it hit my non-understanding low minded, self absorbed brain.

I love him.

I love Zhuge Liang.

Logically, this is true. Think deep though. Was it true? Or did I really just think this because I fear dying alone?

"Liang..."


	6. Chapter 6: Love Letters

_god, this chapters way shorter than its supposed to be..aye, what a change. Am I really losing reviewers? HELP ME AND REVIEW! GOOD OR BAD, I DONT CARE ANYMORE!_

Ru Ying Sui Xing– Chapter 6 – Love Letter

I took Liang's hat and hid it under my mattress. I didn't want father to see it. Sighing and wishing I could talk to Liang, I laid on my bed, thinking about our little moment in the Peach Garden.

Then Dai Xian came in. "My lady?" she asked. "I have a message from Lord Zhuge Liang to you..."

Zhuge Liang? Than name made me sigh relief and relax.

She handed me an envelope. I looked over at her and turned the envelope over. It was sealed with an image of a green and had the characters "Huang Yue Ying" printed clearly on it.

As I opened the envelope, Dai Xian bowed and took a step back. Liang's letter read,

_Miss Huang, when you read this, I should be back at my farm. My Lady, please understand that I have taken the stab for you this time. I figured your father is like all classic fathers around this time who wants to be rid of his daughter, and get her married. But I can see right through him, and if you were to get in trouble of any sort, he would in fact, immediately disown you. _

_My Lady, as I said before, I am not even close to selfish,__far from egotistic, never even close towork for my own ambitionsand I do not want you to remember this as an 'I owe you' because I don't want you to be punished because of me. _

_Miss Huang, I really could not tell this to you in person. So please understand. When I have heard of you, I was overjoyed that knowing that someone just like me was also looking for a suitor. I asked your father, but he said to me, "I don't know if you want to meet her. She's pretty ugly." He said this word for word. But I really did not care at that point. I had to meet you, to see your personality. When I met you, I was surprised – by your looks. You were far more beautiful than what your father said. I don't understand why he said that though. _

_Miss Huang, your father forbids me of meeting or even seeing you again. But I know I need to see you at least once more. Please, if you want to – which I doubt – meet me tonight in the gate in the entrance of the Peach Garden. _

_Remember, tonight._

_Zhuge Liang_

I was overjoyed reading this.

That night, Father came up to check on me numerous times. He made sure I had enough to eat, read, blah blah blah.

"You sure you are okay, Yue Ying?" he asked for the one-thousandth time. "Yes, I am certain." I said, crossing two fingers behind my back.

Father smiled. "Sweet Dreams!"

He blew out the candles in my room and left. After he did, I slipped on my favorite shirt and skirt. At that time, I grabbed Liang's hat from the table and rinsed it on a bowl of water beside me. I dried it as well as I could. Then I threw it on my head and tossed a rope down from my window. It wasn't much to climb; only two stories.

But anything would be worth seeing Zhuge Liang again.

Even my own life.


	7. Chapter 7: Peach Gardens pt 1

_1000 WORDS? WHAT THE-_

_I'm so proud of myself:P_

Ru Ying Sui Xing – Chapter 7 – Peach Garden pt 1 – Moments in life

I fell on my butt after I had lost my grip. Oh well. Was four feet a high length?

Hearing the thump, Dai Xian rushed outside. She was about to scream.

"Shhhh!" I whispered. I got up to her and whispered, "I'm meeting Liang tonight! Please, disguise yourself as I and cover for me!"

Dai Xian nodded and said, "Yes my Lady. What's with the hat though?"

"What, this?" I said taking it off. "Don't worry! It's Liang's hat I have to give this back to him."

I frantically looked for the Peach Garden. I forgot the way! Was this path it? It was covered with vines and plants. Probably, but knowing my luck, this is a wrong way. So something told me to go in the opposite direction, and there he was. Was I skilled, or lucky?

Zhuge Liang chucked when he saw his hat on my head. I realized that he was holding his feather fan in his right hand.

"Are you feeling green, Miss Huang?" he asked, noticing everything I wore was completely green. All except for my golden headdress.

I smiled, and put his hat back on his head. "Come on Liang." We liked arms and walked into the Peach Gardens again. We continued walking until we had reached a humongous Peach Tree.

"Here we are," he said. "This is the tree."

I looked up, still right next to Liang. "Wow. But what is the significance of this tree, Liang?"

He chuckled and sat down, laying on the side of the tree. "I'm not going to tell you yet, Miss Huang. Come."

So I sat practically on him, my head leaning on his chest. I could feel him breathing over my head, and for once in my life, I didn't mind.

"This tree reminds me of something," I said. "It looks like the tree I saw when I was passing through a farm. A huge, big Peach Tree."

"Mm...You were probably passing through my farm then. I had a tree put there that looked almost identical to this one."

"Why was that?"

"That's the surprise. I'm not going to tell you know my lady."

I shook my head. "Stop calling me that. Call me 'Ying' for once."

"No, I explained it before Miss Huang."

I remember word for word what he said. I stopped looking at him that way and faced him directly. "Then I order you to. Call me Ying or Lord Lady Huang. Your choice."

He sighed and gazed over at me. "Understood." He took my hands. "Lord Lady Huang."

I punched him playfully in the stomach. "Fine the, if that's how you want to play. Call me 'Ying'. Simple enough for your straightforward mind, Liang?"

Liang chuckled again. "Of course, my sweet Ying."

There was an obvious warm feeling within the sentence he had just said. I didn't really understand what was happening; we were in front of each other, talking about random things when I felt myself inch closer and closer to Liang...like a magnet. What was the big picture here?

Before anything happened, a branch fell on top of Liang and I. I giggled when I saw flower petals all over him, and on his nose. "Oh sure!" he said, "Laugh at me!" The petal fell off his nose.

I started laughing uncontrollably and t hen he threw a flower and part of the branch at me. It got in my hair!

He laughed. Boy, did I deserve this!

I gasped and threw a flower back at him. He easily caught it and placed it so that it was stuck between his waist and his belt. Liang then took the branch that fell on him and removed another flower and threw it at me.

I was able to steal that one, but it went up my sleeve somehow and got caught up in my shirt. I was dancing for so long until I was able to remove the flower. When I did, I turned to Liang who was just smiling there, hiding his mouth under his white feather fan.

I gasped and threw a pebble at him, and it had one of the most vulnerable parts of him. I am really the smartest person of all time, no? Thank god it was only a pebble!

Liang sank to the floor. I rushed over to him and helped him back up. "Forgive me," I said. But of course, he was a very sneaky and strategic person and he tripped me with his foot and then caught me right before I hit the ground. "This is what I like about myself," he said. I scoffed and pushed him, causing me to fall on the floor with double – or triple the energy I had used.

Liang helped me back up; I turned red when he started brushing off leaves and petals off my body at the worst most possible places on me.

We laid back on the tree again the same way we were before I had turned to him. Just staying there, breathing in the night air with him was so relaxing and so romantic.

He ran his fingers through my hair, and that was when I arched my head and looked at him I realized that his hair was longer, darker and smoother than mine.

"Why is your hair so long, Liang?"

"I like it that way. I think it looks cute, don't you?"

I blushed and nodded. Wouldn't you if the love of your life said, "like", "cute", and "you" in the same sentence?

He looked over at me, smiling again. This time, he kissed my forehead and my heart skipped a beat. I turned my head normally again on Liang's chest and took a deep breath of the night air.


	8. Chapter 8: Peach Gardens pt 2

_I know. After 1000 words last chapter, a normal 600 for me is a great let-down. Dont worry. The next chapter shoud be at least 800. I have about 750 now.  
__There is a short spoiler availble (One sentence long; you will have to do a little figuring out (Except for melimelo) to find out what it is). Within three days of this chapter being posted, I will tell anyone what the spoiler is by email or IM. If you really want to know, email me at or IM me. Email is My screen name is Inifinidite64.  
By the way, if you are confused by the title, include that in your email and I'll explain it. The title is in mandarin and it truly relates to this fic.  
Wow, are my chapters so evily suspenceful that you rewiewers are begging me to continue? Alright then, wish granted! R&R!_

Ru Ying Sui Xing – Chapter 8 – Peach Gardens pt 2 – Near satisfaction

Liang and I just rested there, watching the petals fly across the Peach Garden. I love this.

"Liang?"

"Mm?"

"Do you..." I couldn't continue.

"Yes?"

I was way too embarrassed to say anything. Liang noticed my face was reddened, and replied to this: "You don't have be embarrassed, Ying. You can ask."

"Do you...like me?" I asked, blushing harder than bark.

Liang got up and stretched. I just sat there waiting for a response. He helped me up and said, "Wait here. I need to find some things."

I was afraid the answer was no and he just wanted to say it in a nice way. I leaned against the tree, waiting for him to return. When he did, he held two pink carnations and a branch. "Follow me."

And that's what I did. I followed him to a pond very close to the big tree. He sat down and placed one of the flowers in there. Liang placed the other flower in the far left.

"Ying, sit down. Look carefully."

I sat down next to him and laid my head on his shoulder. I stared at the two plants.

"What do you notice?"

"They are so far..."

"Yes, that is until..." he used the branch he held and moved them closer together. Liang murmured something and a petal fell off one of the flowers. "Do you understand, Ying?"

"No, I really don't."

"You see..." he began. "The two flowers are we, the branch your father and my mumble just evil or lucky hope. Your father forbids us for forever meeting, do you or do you not remember, Yue Ying?"

That means no. Liang doesn't like me. Tears fell from my eyes and hit Liang's shoulder. He felt this and responded, "Do not cry for I am not over. It is true, we are forbidden to meet by your father..." he mumbled something and the two flowers reunited. "But we choose to."

I remained speechless for a while. "Is that a yes or no, Liang?"

He glanced at me. "You already know the answer."

I do?

I looked over at Liang, still crying a little bit.

"Why are you still crying Ying?" he asked.

"I'm just happy. Liang?"

"Yes?"

"What is the significance of the big Peach Tree? You say it is important and I wish to know as well."

"..."

"Please?"

"...Fine. I'll tell you. My father and mother came up here one day. Father brought mother up here and proposed to her under this Peach Tree."

I looked over to him. "What does this mean to you that makes it so special?" He hesitated for a bit. "Never mind. You won't understand."

I started thinking; does he really want to marry me? At that moment, my heart skipped another beat and I tried to calm down. We walked back to the big Peach Tree and laid down there again. Liang sighed and we both stayed silent until he broke it.

"Ying?"

"Yes Liang?"

"Why were you so afraid of your appearances? It seemed like it took you forever to ask me."

I sank. "I was afraid."

"Ying I know that. Just what were you afraid of?"

I realized that if I were to answer this, I would have to confess. A lie had to be thought of quick. I couldn't think of one. I suppose this time the truth had to be told.

"That I wouldn't see you again because of my beau...appearances."

He chuckled. "No, I don't see people that way. We've only known each other for two days."

"Two days Liang? It felt way longer."

"I know. But I think one of us is falling for the other..."

My heart skipped a beat. He knows? How?


	9. Chapter 9: Peach Gardens pt 3

_AYE! 1510 words? ARE YOU SERIOUS! That just means twice the romance (Ooh XD) __This chapter ended up much better than I thought!  
__May Huang Yue Ying and Zhuge Liang romancefics live forever! The same day ZLxYY romancefics dies out is the same day they will come back claim present China for the Shu dynasty! The Peoples Republic of China'll hate that! LOL_

Ru Ying Sui Xing – Chapter 9 – Peach Garden pt 3 – Missing Fragment

Think, Yue Ying. Who could that be? When I asked Liang if he liked me, he didn't say yes...or no for that matter. I looked up at Liang.

"Who do you think that is?"

He hesitated. "That's not important right now, Ying."

"Yes it is." I said as I got up and sat in front of him. "Who do you think that is Liang?"

Liang grinned. "I think we both know who that is."

I lied back down on his chest. Maybe it was he, but he didn't know about me. Or he had he knew about what I thought before I even met him. Or maybe he had figured that out in the way I was acting before and after I met him.

None of these are really rational. Aye yah.

Liang rested his head on my head. I could feel his breath over my head. We stayed there for like two seconds that was actually half an hour.

I looked up at him, and realized he was staring at the sky. When I saw his eyes, they twinkled along with the stars he was looking at.

"What are you doing, Liang?"

"Reading the stars."

"How do you do that?"

"That's a secret. Books, scrolls, and my parents taught me how to read the stars."

"What are your parents like? I've never met them."

"They died when I was a little boy. Never had a chance to really know them well."

I silenced myself and looked up very slowly. After a while, I inched myself closer to Liang and asked, "What do they say?"

"They say that someone will get in an argument with a family member...?" The confusion in his tone was more than enough for me to figure out. "What kind of fortune is that?" I asked him back in a more normal tone. "It's not a fortune Ying. This is reality. The stars tell the future, not caring if it is for better or for worse."

A typical response would be,_ yes Liang. I suppose you are right. _But I am not an everyday person.

"Aye. I hate evil fortunes," I murmured, and then rested back on Liang's chest...falling into a deep sleep...

When I woke up, it was still night but Liang wasn't there; I was resting on layers and layers of flower petals. Chances are he made it, because petals cannot fall beneath my head.

But still. Where is Liang?

"Liang!" I called. "Liang this is not funny!"

I crawled on my hands and then sat up, waiting for a response. While I was waiting though, I took a flower that had fell from a tree and examined it. Who knew how long you could stare at a flower? Then I saw his figure come from in front of me. He was holding about twenty of maybe thirty flowers in his arms and a straw basket attached to his waist by a waist sash.

"Aww..." he said, lowering himself to the ground. He untied the basket from his waist and added, "You woke up. I really wanted to surprise you." Liang emptied the flowers into the straw basket and started arranging them.

"Surprise me...?" I asked. Well, that proved he is fairly a catch. Depending on what his surprise was. It's right in front of you, Yue Ying! You complete idiot!

"Where'd you get the basket in the middle of the night?"

"What this? I made it just before."

Wow. Crafty.

"What about the flowers?"

"Hold on..."

As soon as Liang was done arranging, he handed the basket to me and said, "Call it a gift from me.

"I grew the flowers here last spring, my Lady."

That meant he was planning to meet me for a full year now. What could I do to repay this?

He handed it to me, but when I looked up I gave him a miserable look.

"But I...I-I have nothing to offer you!" I said, still gasping at the gift he had given me.

He took my hand we both stood up.

"Do not worry. You already given me something you cannot find local merchants selling, or something you would be handed as a gift by anyone but you, Huang Yue Ying."

"Oh?" I asked, peeking curiosity out of me. "What might that me Liang?"

He held my shoulders and answered, "Your love."

Shifting his hands from mine to my waist, he leaned toward me and kissed me, straight on the lips. Sure, I was very surprised, but hey, what's to argue with? I am falling for him! From his stong calm nature to his knowledge. For a couple, this was normal, regular, standard behavior. But with Liang and I – this is a whole new situation. Had he knew, maybe we could have been in fact, we could have just become much more than we were now. What a shame, I had less bravery than I expected, and I could not tell him now.

We did this for quite some time; I knew because when I felt light – sunlight hit my eyes. Perceptibly, Liang noticed this too and he said, "I must leave, Lady Huang. Farewell!"

Hearing this, I couldn't bear to have him leave me immediately yet. "Wait!" I said. "Liang! When will I see you again?"

Liang answered me bluntly, "Soon. Talk to me through messages. Ask any of your maids or servants to send your responses to the Zhuge brothers. Here, take this."

Liang removed his hat and handed it to me. At that moment I realized that something had to be given to him. Forget about the headdress? "Please," I said taking off my headdress. "Accept my gift." I held it out to him.

Liang shook his head and pushed it back to me. "Ying, I cannot accept such a gift."

"Please."

Liang sighed. "Ying, this is a very expensive headdress. It is yours to keep, not mine. I must decline your offer."

I pushed it to him. "Does anything have an actual price tag, Liang? Not everything has a cost..." I started. "Does happiness have a true cost? If it did, do you think it would have cost more than this headdress?"

He smiled and then answered, "Happiness has but one cost. Just that you are doing or being with something or someone that you truly – uh..." Liang hesitated for the longest time.I knew what he wanted to say. He wanted to say,_someone you truly love_ or something in that sort. " – cherish. Besides, your father gave you this as a present. I do not deserve to have it; it is yours to keep."

"How did you know that father gave this to me?" This puzzled me and gave me a good reason of why I should stare straight at him. Too bad that wasn't the true motive of why I was gazing.

"There are some things I figured out myself." Liang said, wrapping his arms around my waist.

I raised my headdress. "It is also my choice to keep it, throw it away, hock it for thousands of yuan (Yuan was the present currency in China; I do not know if it was the actual one in the three kingdoms era, but let it be for all of my fics) I choose to give it to you, Zhuge Liang."

Liang chuckled and then responded, "Are you sure?"

"Of course! Keep it. I could get something like this in less than a day's work. How long would it take you, Liang?"

"Ying," he said. "Price – you said there is in fact no cost for happiness, no?"

"Liang the only cost of this headdress from me to you is happiness, joy and – " Couldn't continue. There had to be something I could make up. "uh ... "

I could see a smile slowly forming on Liang's face. "Yes, Ying?" he asked.

"H-Happiness, and joy!" This sounded really stupid, but I had nothing to cover with. "When father bought this, it had a price tag alright. And it cost him almost four or five thousand gold. How long will it take for you to make that much?"

Liang hesitated. "Please just keep it. This headdress is yours."

"How long, Zhuge Liang?"

He sighed. "Aye, Yue Ying this would have took me four or five years, not counting food, crop destruction, sickness, top sale of years and working 24/7."

"Oh," said I in empathy. It would take him that long to make so little? But then again, I was used to such high treatment, I didn't understand how life being a peasant would be.

I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck. "One day," I said. "I wish to meet your brother and see how farm life is, Liang."

He gave me a confused look. "How did you know I had a brother?"

"You said to send messages to the Zhuge brothers. Duh."

"No problem," he said.

"As a gift for a wonderful night," I said. "That okay? Acceptance?"

He chuckled. "Thank you, Yue Ying." He whispered.

He kissed me once more and then when I watched him leave, his figure disappeared in the sunlight.


	10. Chapter 10: Trouble at Home

_OH GOD! THIS IS LESS THAN HALF THE LAST CHAPTER'S # OF LETTERS! ONLY 700! Oh well. Does it really matter?_

_Alright, thx for the reviews. Yeah, when I re-read this fic, It was pretty cute and all. But still, I have to update. What is the point of a cute fic when you cant read any updates? Believe me, I have read many incomplete ZLxYY fics. They leave me thinking!_

Ru Ying Sui Xing – Chapter 10 – Trouble at home

I had Liang's hat on my head and the basket of flowers on my arm when I was running back home. I was running in the opposite direction of the sun so I had no problem with my sight. There in front of me was father's mansion. Trying to calm myself down, I speed walked back to the rope I had right under my room. Regrettably the rope was cut. Who would do that and why? But more importantly, how do I get in without father knowing that I had snuck out?

The back exit. He never looked there. The perfect place to start. When I ran near the back, I was stopped when I saw father glaring angrily and Dai Xian who seemed distressed.

"And just where have you been?"

I didn't say a word.

Father slammed a fist on to the table. The basket of flowers Liang gave me was next to where he had just slammed, burnt completely. Why? "Where were you? Why did you leave knowing that you're pretty much half-dead? What possessed you to do this?"

Father's questions just kept piling up.

"I-I don't know." I said.

Dai Xian looked at me, and then sank in her seat. I did the same.

Father glared at me. "Maybe I'm not making myself clear. First Question: Where were you?"

"I was in the Peach Garden." Lying was out of the question. Everyone knows that lying to your father could cause one of the troubling problems, but I knew I had to lie sooner or later. Better later than now.

"Okay, second question: who were you with?"

"I was with Zhuge Liang."

"ZHUGE LIANG!" Father exclaimed. "Did I or did I not forbid you two from meeting?"

"..."

Father was making me feel so foolish.

"Alright the. Question three: Why were you even with him knowing that I would go BESERK – " Father screamed "berserk" to emphasize his meaning. "When I figured it out?"

I didn't respond. In order to, I would have to admit it.

"Answer me, Yue Ying."

Still, I remained neutral. Father didn't care about Liang. So why should I care about father?

"This is not an option Ying. Answer me."

I lowered my head, wondering what to do next.

"NOW!"

"I..." I began, glancing up, tears starting to form. "I...I-I can't!"

Father slammed another fist into the table, scaring Dai Xian and I.

"Servant! Bring me my daughter's scythe!" screamed father.

After my scythe was delivered, father started with Dai. "Lady Dai, you helped cover for my daughter after she left. Why?" He raised my scythe and pointed it at Xian's face.

"The young miss desired to meet Lord Zhuge Liang! I obeyed her orders!"

Father lowered my scythe and pointed it at me. He was only using the spear part of it, not the actual scythe itself. "Alright, that's all Dai Xian. Yue Ying, what possessed you to go with the young Zhuge?"

"NO!" I screamed. "I refuse to answer!"

"There is nothing stopping me from killing you my daughter." I looked at my scythe quite angrily; thinking father wouldn't understand about Liang and I. That old man couldn't understand a day in my life. "I don't care about my life..." I murmured. Dai Xian gasped and father lowered my scythe.

"I don't understand. Explain yourself."

I was half saved and half killed when a messenger came in. "Lord Huang, My Lady, I have a message from Lord Zhuge."

"Give it to me," said father.

The messenger handed the message to father, bowed and left. Father opened the letter and read it.

That was it.

Our secret was in the air.

Only an idiot would miss it.


	11. Chapter 11: Fleeing to Liang

_Here's a continuation! thx for the reviews! i dont get it! The paragraphs look much longer on microsoft word...maybe that's because I type in courier new size 10. Dammit._

_I think this is a great let-down after the last chapter. It was so romantic! Sniffs_

Ru Ying Sui Xing – Chapter 11 – Fleeing

Father growled and shoved the letter to me. "Read it. Tell me what this means."

All right, father could have missed it, right? I shivered and then took the letter. As I read it, I quivered and shook in fright. I couldn't hold the paper correctly.

_Dear Lady Huang Yue Ying,_

_Thank you for the gift you have decided to give me. But still, I have to say that you really shouldn't have._

_I still desire to see you again, and I know that you want to see younger brother's and my farm. Younger brother's name is Zhuge Jun. I have already told him about you._

_Come here for dinner, and do not worry. My brother and I have been cooking since our uncle died, so we can cook. Our lives as farmers are hard, and if you wish to see how it is, you can come earlier. You feel good working with your hands believe me. I did. _

_Zhuge Liang_

I shook my head and looked up at Father. "I don't know what this is."

He held my scythe up to my face. "You know what it is. Why don't you tell me why you are spending so much time with the young Zhuge?"

"..."

"ANSWER ME!" father hollered.

I gulped and then shouted so loud that the whole mansion could hear, "ALRIGHT!" I whispered, "I'll tell you...Zhuge Liang and I-"

Dai Xian stood up. "Lord Huang, I refuse to let her say this!"

Father glared at her. "What?"

"When I agreed to work for you Lord Huang, I did only because of Miss Ying! She was eight years old and she had trouble coping with her mother's death! I was sixteen and I agreed to work for her, not for you! I was her mother for those years!" Xian pointed to me. "I don't care about you! Only the young miss!"

Dai pushed my scythe out of the way. It nearly slashed Liang's hat still on my head. "Lady Huang! Flee! Meet with Lord Zhuge! Now!"

Father tried to slice Dai, but she was quick and avoided all attacks.

"You are ordered to remain here!" screamed father.

"Do not listen my Lady! Go! Now!"

I hesitated. "But Dai Xian – "

"Go! You must!" Dai Xian avoided a few more attacks. "I figured out your emotions towards the young Zhuge! Please go!"

She knew? But that wasn't important now. I had to flee. So I nodded and left the mansion, leaving Dai Xian, father, and Liang stuck on my mind.

Looking for Liang's farm, I realized that I didn't know the way. The only thing I knew was that there was a big peach tree in Liang's farm.

I looked from corner to corner, nearly getting run over by carriages owned by father. I had to disguise myself and it would be simple with 500 yuan on me. I had to buy something and change fast. That was when I entered a huge marketplace. There had to be something suitable for me to change into, but if I wanted suitable, I would still appear the same. So what is the last thing on earth I would wear? Dai Xian always said to me, "At all doubts when someone is after you, dress as a man, look like one, smell like one and flee."

It was no surprise that women or I should say wives always bought clothes for their husbands, the husbands being the lazy ones. So if I bought something a man could wear and pass for one, there is no problem right? It wouldn't cost me much but if I couldn't find Liang today, I would be broke.

Stuffing my original clothes (The same one I wore yesterday at the Peach Garden) in a blue bag, I put on the one I just bought. I really did appear as a man. I stared straight into the stream and wiped off the makeup I wore. Which was pretty much lipstick, but still. Would you see a man in the market wearing lipstick? Maybe just the gays, but...

I changed and started looking for an empty room or something of that sort to make sure I had looked okay. I was fine and wearing Liang's hat really did it for me. Good thing I didn't speak. No one called me Lady anymore. That is quite offending if I didn't dress like this, but that is good news now. Perfect. There is one more component to cover.

I had to stink. Now this is really out of the question, but how could I do that on purpose? I ran and tripped purposely by my own two feet and landed in a pigsty. I rolled over the ground, attracting stink to me. People glared at me and told their children not to be like me. Forget you. I'm escaping from my father.

After I was done, I called a rickshaw driver and asked him in the lowest voice possible to bring me to the Zhuge brothers. He must have known them because he dropped me off in a farm with a huge peach tree. So I paid him and walked toward the farm. It wasn't long until I saw Liang and his brother there.

"Can I help you?"


	12. Chapter 12: A New Life pt 1

_Aye, I did one thing overboard! At least my chapters are getting much longer...Replace _xiao_ with _shao _here. I didnt know _xiao_ meant smaller for women until i read _shao_ in a book used for a younger brother. Please use the "shao" Zhuge brother instead of the _"_xiao" Zhuge brother._._ Easier. Apply this to the next chapter as well/_

Ru Ying Sui Xing – Chapter 12 – A New Life pt 1 – Living again

I nodded and whispered in my normal voice, "Liang."

He knew it was I and said to his brother, "Excuse us." He took my arm and walked to the other side of his small yet thriving farm.

"Yue Ying," he said. "What are you doing here dressed like that?"

I quickly answered, "I had to escape from father."

He cocked an eyebrow. "What did he did he do?"

"He threatened to kill me because of the letter he sent." I looked up at Liang. "He read it."

"He what? Because of a pers– RRGH!" Liang growled. "Why did he read a personal letter to you anyway my Lady?"

I looked away. "Lets say he has no sharp mind, even though he is a scholar. Nothing gets past him. But I am an exception." I looked up at Liang again. "I'm half Huang half whatever my mother's last name is," I mumbled.

Liang and I were staring at each other for a while until he looked away. "Ying, every time I see you I smile, but wearing something that makes you appear as a man really does not help."

I chuckled. "Don't worry. I'll change."

So he escorted me inside his little cottage and inside one of the rooms, Liang was waiting patiently outside while I was changing inside. The only thing I changed into was the clothes I wore on the Peach Garden date day. But I changed anyways. When I came out, Liang had the clothes I just changed from draped on his arm.

"Strangely enough, I like these clothes," he said admiring the robes he held. "Do you mind?"

"No, go ahead." I said. "You can have your hat back too." I took off his hat. Liang lowered his head and I easily put his hat back on. He raised his head again, and asked me, "Would you like your headdress?"

"No," said I. "You can keep it."

He took it out from a fancy red box from behind him. Liang took a golden key well hidden in his belt and opened the box. "I insist." He said, holding the headdress over my head as if it were a crown. "To Huang Yue Ying, most knowledgeable woman in the land."

I blushed and replied, "Liang, you haven't a clue about how much I know."

He winked at me. "Believe me, I know."

I chuckled.

We both left the cottage and went back to the farm. After he grabbed his hoe, I asked him "So is there anything you want me to do?"

"Huh." Liang said as he looked around. "No, I don't – "

"Brother!" shouted Zhuge Jun. "Don't forget we have to harvest plenty today! Our sales skyrocketed and people are buying plenty of food!" Jun grinned and then ran back to his post inside the house.

I eyed Liang. "He said 'remember'. You knew. And you didn't tell me. Nothing, huh?"

He sighed. "Well, you aren't really that experienced...your hands have no calluses. Ying, leave this to younger brother and I."

I shook my head. "I'll help. Just after I buy another set of clothes. This is way too formal!"

"Wait! Yue Ying – " I couldn't hear anything else he said. Perhaps I was running faster than his voice could travel. But that's impossible. His voice is just too low.

I ran out into the marketplace and bought another set of clothes. This one really matched the style of clothes I always wore. Something that fits well and really doesn't show much skin. I changed and ran as fast as I could back to the farm. This time I knew where it was.

"Liang!" I shouted. "Liang, I'm back!"

Liang dropped his rake and Zhuge Jun used his rake to keep balance. "Ying? I told you to leave this to Jun and I."

The xiao Zhuge brother gasped for air and then said, "N-No. Let her take my p-place. Only a moron could miss it. I'm exhausted." He took a deep breath. "We still have to harvest over eighty pounds brother."

Liang shook his head, thinking. "Fine. Come Ying, I'll tell you how to do this..."

Zhuge Jun blurted out, "Brother wait!" He took another breath. "We lost another set of gardening supplies! A tiger snatched one from me; I dropped one in the river, and last but absolutely not least, the rake I was leaning on just broke."

"Oh boy..." Liang mumbled.

I stepped forward and took out a sack holding the rest of the yuan I had left, which was about four hundred and fift pieces. "Zhuge Liang," I said. "Zhuge Jun, I have four hundred and fifty yuan. Is that enough?"

Jun and Liang exchanged glances. "More than enough," mumbled Liang.

I handed the sack to Jun. "Take it, please. This is just something I get for defeating my martial arts teacher. I could do that anyday."

Zhuge Liang stopped me and pushed the sack back to me when Jun was about to accept it. "I really appreciate your offer Ying, but I think we can manage." He turned to his xiao brother. "There has to be some profits left younger brother."

"There is nothing left brother." Said Jun, who accepted my offer. "I'll run to the market! You two lovers do something!"

Immediately Liang and I shouted, "WE ARE NOT LOVERS!"

"Whatever!" Jun said, as he started running to the market.

Liang and I exchanged glances and then we lay down under his peach tree the same way we did with the other one in the Peach Gardens. We stared at the sky, watching clouds contract and attach.

The youngest Zhuge brother came back at the worst time. "And you said you weren't."

Both of us shot up. "We aren't!" I screamed.

"Fine, fine. Here are the supplies lovers." He dropped a huge bag on the ground lightly. "I really need to take a bath now! I smell like the emperor's younger sworn brother!" He ran behind the little cottage and then both of us heard a huge splash. I looked over to Liang.

"We have a river flowing behind our farm," he said sheepishly.

"Someone's having fun." I commented. Then I faced him. "Liang? Can we start?"

So he taught me for about half an hour. I understood every word. There was absolutely no problem for me to figure out things. For once in her life, Yue Ying is ready to work herself! Amazing, no?


	13. Chapter 13: A New Life pt 2

_Xiao/Shao: look inthe previous chapter. She's getting something more than she expected...!_

_LOL, no Zhuge Liang and Yue Ying and Zhuge Jun. It sounds like a fun idea, but i'll pass because I already typed up the final chapter. Too much said!_

Ru Ying Sui Xing – Chapter 13 – A New Life pt 2 – Honesty

When I went into the shack, I found exactly what Liang needed. Perfection! I pushed the heavy wheelbarrow back to the farm. "Liang!" I called. "Where do you want me to put this?"

He motioned to the left of him and continued harvesting. I was already exhausted and I wanted to rest now but thinking about the xiao Zhuge brother, I forced myself to continue working.

Liang handed me a whole armful of vegetables. I tried to hold on to all of them, but one slipped and others followed it. In due course, I fell and nearly snapped my neck. No doubt, Liang helped me up and asked if I was all right. I answered yes and no.

"What do you mean yes and no Yue Ying?" he asked, brushing dirt off of me.

"Since when do you call me that?" I wondered. "Yue Ying? That's new."

"Does it matter?" said Liang after he bent down to pick up some of the vegetables. I decided to assist him. " 'Yue' is part of your name, no? And besides, I told you not to call me Zhuge but not Zhuge Liang. So, what do you mean?"

I hesitated. "Physically yes, but mentally ... "

"I know you and your father fought. Do not worry, it will work out." Liang said as he emptied the armful he held into the wheelbarrow.

"Yes that is true, but that is not the motive." Said I as I emptied out my armful into the wheelbarrow. "To heal this ... sting ... I want to ask and I want you to respond."

"Okay." He said. "Ask away."

"Zhuge Liang ... " I began. "Do you love me?"

Now he was the one who was hesitant. He rubbed his hand on the back of his neck. "How did we get to talk about this?" he asked sheepishly.

I sighed and faced him again. "Liang! I need an answer!"

Liang sighed. "Alright. I guess you deserve one ... You deserve to know ... Huang Yue Ying, I – "

Zhuge Jun ran outside. "Hey lovers! Dinner! I feel like you deserve something delicious to eat! _Together!_"

I groaned and walked back to the cottage with Liang. When would he answer me? I should know. I lead my thoughts running until we reached the cottage. My god, Liang should know about my emotions as well, no?

We entered the sack and begun eating. Well, Zhuge Jun was a great cook. He was much better than any of father's cooks!

But in the meantime of all of this, Zhuge Liang avoided eye contact with me. The three of us just ate, bringing up nothing. I could tell by the xiao Zhuge brother's facial expression that this was not how their average dinner would be.

I could also tell that Liang could not bear this silence any longer as well. He faced me finally making eye contact, asking, "Yue Ying, do you?"

He was taking about the question. If Zhuge Jun wasn't here, he would say _Yue Ying, do you love me?_ Yet he didn't want to know that we were in an odd relationship with each other. His brother especially.

"Do I what?" I responded.

We lost eye contact. "N-Never mind."

There was something on his mind. It was obvious what it was. Pressure flew to my and his head. My question.

Dinner was over soon. Liang and Jun were clearing the plates when I offered to help; they said they could deal with it themselves. Liang also mentioned that I could stay in his room.

So I went to his room and looked around. I studied the room quickly and then threw myself on his bed and sighed. I wasn't really thinking – or doing anything for that matter!

Liang opened he door and he noticed me. "You can sleep on my bed. I'll get the couch." Said he politely. Everything he said had melancholy on it.

"Wait!" I said. "Do you actually love me?" How come I could say it so easily now? Was it supposed to be so hard to ask someone how they feel about you? Is it supposed to be so?

I sat up, eager for the response.

Liang turned himself so his back faced me. I could tell he didn't want me to see his facial expression. "Do you want me to be honest?"

"Obviously."

He sighed before answering. "Yes, I do."

I cheered silently. Perfection! He loves me, and so do I! What's missing? A phrase to tell him the same.

But I couldn't tell him. Even though he has.

I love him. True.

He loves me. True.

I can tell him I love him. True.

Just in a little bit.


	14. Chapter 14: Carriage Ride

_Looks like someone in this chapter finally admits something dear...ha ha HA!  
Are my fics that good?_

Ru Ying Sui Xing – Chapter 14 – Carriage ride

Zhuge Liang hesitated for a bit. I could tell he wanted to say something but couldn't get it out. So he sighed.

"Ying?"

"Yes?"

He shook his head, sighed and walked out of the room. I stood up, ready to follow him. "Did I do something wrong?" I exited the room and looked around for Liang.

"Liang" I called. "Liang, where are you?"

Zhuge Jun emerged from his room. "You are looking for your loooooooooooover, aren't you Lady Huang?" he asked me.

I snorted. "No. I'm looking for Zhuge Liang."

"He just stepped out," said Jun.

I looked over to Jun with confusion. "How?"

"There's a window over there. Brother tends to leave from there quite frequently."

I thanked him and jumped out the window. It wasn't suicide since I dropped two feet. Although I did land hard on my butt though ... aye. Now back to Liang: "Liang?" I called. "Liang, forgive me!" I wasn't exactly sure what I had done, but I was sorry for whatever I did.

There was no reply. When I looked around for him, I saw his hat on the floor and picked it up. From this new angle, I saw a carriage belonging to father and two men ho gagged and restrained Zhuge Liang. He tried to escape from their grasp but always failed.

"Liang!" I cried as I ran up to him.

Another man popped up and gagged me. He was able to restrain me easily. I didn't want to waste my energy so I didn't fight back. The three men pushed Liang and I into the carriage. On the other side sat Dai Xian. They walked out, slamming the doors shut. The carriage began moving. I blew roughly and the gag fell off of me. Liang noticed what I did and did the same. He had a coughing fit for a second and then asked me, "Yue Ying, what's going on?"

Before I could answer, Dai Xian asked Zhuge, "Lord Zhuge Liang, I presume?"

He glanced at her and had his eyes fixed on her for a few seconds. I noticed this and then cleared my throat.

"Yes," said he. "Zhuge Liang. You?"

"Lady Dai. Dai Xian."

He smiled and asked me the same question as before. "Ying, what's going on?"

Dai Xian answered for me, but it wasn't the answer I wanted. "Lord Zhuge, my Lady has much to deal with her father. Please, give her a few minutes alone."

I snapped, "It has nothing to do with father Xian."

She shook her head and looked down.

Liang looked over at me again. "Then what does it have to do with?"

I glanced at him and then whispered, "us."

He shook his head. "What about?" He had lowered his tone dramatically. We had started whispering so Dai could not eavesdrop.

"Why were you just so petrified to tell me that you were in love with me?

"I-I was afraid of rejection, Yue Ying. I didn't want to tell you because I thought you would reject me just like all the others." Liang sighed and continued, "Honestly, it was love at first sight."

He looked away. I was bewildered. "Are you still afraid?"

He nodded.

I addled closer to him and said over his shoulder, "You shouldn't be, Liang."

"Oh?" he asked. "Why not?" He turned to me. "Why should I not be afraid Yue Ying?"

I decided it. Now.

"Because I fell in love with you too. Two days Liang. That's all it took. Love has no time limit."

I put on an innocent face. But there was no need. Everything I said was true. Nothing fiction, just facts laid out for one to see. Zhuge Liang smiled. "Glad to hear that."

We stopped whispering. Dai Xian jumped up closer to me and Liang. "Awww!" she said. "You two are in love!"

She dreadfully reminded me of Zhuge Jun. I turned red. "No need to be embarrassed, Yue Ying." I heard Liang say.

"But Xian is-"

Dai Xian said to us, "Kiss! I want you see you two do it just once! Come on now!"

Liang shrugged and I sank down. He faced me and then just before we had kissed, the carriage doors were broken down and a blast of cold air rushed in.


	15. Chapter 15: Father's Wrath

_This is too short to be true. Aye. Thanks for the reviews! Here's a present JUST for YOU!_

Ru Ying Sui Xing – Chapter 15 – Father's Wrath

One of the men grabbed me, the other Zhuge Liang and Dai Xian. They lugged us back to the mansion, the main room. Father was sitting down, wine in his left hand, a fist in his right, his eyes filled with rage.

"Yue Ying!" he screamed. "I order you to come here!"

The man restraining me released me. He walked over to Liang and punched his back. Liang cried out in deep pain.

"Liang!" I cried out.

He struggled to mumble, "Don't worry about me."

"YUE YING!" screamed father. I gulped and walked over to him. He grabbed my scythe from the top of a desk and forced it to touch my neck. I gulped and raised my head.

"Refer to me as only Lord Huang now! You have absolutely no right to be my daughter! Disobeying me when I'm, trying to protect you! Pah!"

I gulped and tried to remain calm.

"Now! What possessed you to go with the young "nobleman" of a Zhuge into the Peach Gardens?"

I thought, should I really tell father?

"Forget it "Lord Huang"! I am not your daughter! You have no right to ask!"

He pushed the scythe into my neck just a little, causing little droplets of blood drip down my neck. I restrained myself from crying. Yet it did not work.

"It has not been official yet, so you are still, sadly my daughter! So answer me!"

I realized that I was within kicking range of father, and if I attacked the correct way, he would indeed fall. In a large variety of movements, I kicked father with my left leg as fast and as strong as I could. He dropped my scythe and fell a few feet away from me. I wiped away some blood dripping down with my collar and then grabbed my scythe, holding it to father's neck while he was trying to get up. He gulped down and spoke.

"Yue Y-Ying," he stammered. "Y-You wouldn't kill your own f-father now would you?"

I lowered my scythe and threw it on the ground. "No," I said out of my raspy voice. Clearing it, I finished, "I'm not that kind of person." In a sudden movement I turned around scaring two of the guards.

"Let go of Zhuge Liang and Dai Xian." The guards exchanged glances. "Since I am not yet disowned, I still have this power." I explained.

The guards released Liang and Dai.

"Thank you, Ying!" said Liang as he took out a clean cloth and wiped my neck.

Dai Xian finished his train of thought, "My Lady!" Xian pushed Liang away and she hugged me faster than a thunderbolt and then said, "I think I should leave you with your 'Liang' now."

She winked at me and then walked away. I turned red until Liang was right in front of me again. He wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Ying," he began.

I chuckled and draped my arms on his shoulders. "Liang."

He chuckled and slowly tightened his grip. I could hear the sound of father's clothes ruffling.

"Yue Ying ... !" he began.

Honestly I forgot he was even there. Liang and I let go. I snapped coldly at father, "What?"

He responded, "I didn't know." He glanced at Liang and me. "Why didn't you tell me before?"

Liang answered for me, "Ying was afraid." I nodded.

"Afraid of what?"

"I was afraid that if you realized about Liang's backround you would disapprove."

"What do you mean?"

I wasn't thinking at the time so I answered, "Liang's a farmer." What a genius! Blurting out the thing that could stop our abnormal relationship.


	16. Chapter 16: Misguided Pathway

_thx for the reviews on Sleep, Sleeping Dragon! ha ha HA!  
Such emotions can be expressed in a single chapter. Watch yourself readers, something dear happens to Yue Ying in this chapter. Do not kill or flame me. Read and review!_

Ru Ying Sui Xing – Chapter 16 – Misguided path

Father glanced at Zhuge. "You told me you were learning to become a minister, young Zhuge."

He answered honestly, "Lord Huang, the only reason I said that was to meet your daughter. This is probably my first time lying."

Dai Xian blew a wolf whistle.

Father eyed Liang carefully. "Servant!" he said. "Bring me a damp clean cloth for my daughter!" He then turned to me. "Yue Ying, do you?"

Knowing that father already knew and just wanted to be definite, I nodded.

With that, father smiled at me. "I am so surprised that you have finally excepted an offer for your hand."

Liang and I exchanged glances. "Does this mean you approve?" asked Zhuge Liang. A servant came and handed the cloth to me. I thanked him and wiped my neck. It was hardly bleeding now.

Father nodded. "Of course! Now Dai Xian, please lead this couple to a guest room – "

What was this for? I had a room! Unless ...

"For two." Yes, that's it. "It's starting to get late. I'll send a message to your brother that you are staying here, Zhuge Liang."

Liang and I followed Dai Xian. She and I started our own, short conversation.

"Dai Xian?" I whispered, wanting Liang not to head.

"Yes, my Lady?"

"Do you like Zhuge Liang?"

She glanced at me. "Not as much as you do."

I punched her playfully in the arm, By now we were in front of a two door room.

"Go ahead, lady Ying."

So I did. I pushed open the double doors and gasped when I saw low luxurious the room was. I ran in. The air was so fresh, with many plants near each corner. The room was loaded with furniture, a huge closet, an average sized-closet, a window half the length of the room, a bathroom near a corner, and a huge bed.

I couldn't resist. I threw myself on the bed and relaxed a bit. Dai Xian giggled and then left Liang and me alone. I didn't notice Zhuge Liang was right next to me.

"Ying?"

"Yes?"

Zhuge glanced at me. "If I asked you a hypothetical question, would you give me an honest and straightforward answer?"

I looked at him. "Yes, Liang."

He opened his mouth but nothing came out.

"What's wrong, Liang?"

Zhuge shook his head. "Forget I said anything. This is too hard to say, miss Ying."

Still lying on the bed, I asked, "Please, tell me Liang."

"It is hard enough even to think about it..." he mumbled and left.

He left me extremely curious about what he wanted to say. I sighed and thought. Just like when he wanted to tell me a 'surprise' three days ago. I was curious. Still

I stayed there for about half an hour when father came in.

"Ying? I want to speak with you."

I turned to him and asked, "Yes, father?"

"Can I ask for forgiveness?"

"Yes, you may." I said. "And I forgive you father. Is that all?"

Father eyed me. "Well, this is hard to put into words ... It's with Liang. I heard him say something serious to Dai Xian ... I feel as if you should know, my daughter."

I shook my head. "It is Liang who determines what I hear of what he says or does father."

Father chuckled. "You're talking like him already. Very sophisticated. But back to the matter at hand ... I heard him ... "

After a long silence filled with anxiousness, I broke it saying, "You heard what father?'

"I heard him p-"

He stopped when Liang tapped him in the back. "Remember me?" he joked.

Give us two minutes," I said to him. Liang nodded and left us alone for a while. I nodded at father. "Continue." Father hesitated. "Ying, you will not take this lightly."

I shook my head. "Still. I deserve to know." Father frowned. "Are you sure?"

"Yes! Now back to the 'I heard him ... ' !" My god! Hurry up!

Father whispered, "I heard him propose to Dai Xian."


	17. Chapter 17: Insignificance

_Can it really come to a point where everyone is begging me to update? AYE!  
I know I havent updated recently, but that was to attract reviews. I'll be responding to all future reviews as soon as I can.  
Read and Review!_

Ru Ying Sui Xing – Chapter 17 – Insignificance

I shook my head, and asked in a gloomy and depressing tone, "What?"

I always thought it would be Zhuge Liang and I. Not Zhuge Liang and Dai Xian. So all this time when Liang wanted to get closer to me, he was heading for Dai? No wonder he eyed her when we were in the carriage! The nerve of that boy! What idiots!

And Dai Xian! She has the nerve to do that to me? Does she know who I am? I am the great Huang Yue Ying, daughter of a skilled, talented, brilliant, clever scholar, born and raised in a complex life always resolving in seminars teaching me about life lessons. A seventeen-year-old living a life she has never lived before. She is now a lost person.

I clenched my teeth and fists together as hard as I could. Father gulped. "Yue Ying? Are you okay?"

"Oh, I'm fine." Father was so easily deceived by my words. He said to me, "Alright then. I'll get the nobleman up here. It's getting late. You should be getting some sleep, my daughter.

When father said his name, pressure grew inside me. Such a person with that surname deserves to be executed by I! What kind of man does this to his soon – to – be – wife? No man does. Zhuge Liang is a simple boy.

Father called Zhuge up here; it was almost 10PM. I was on the bed, annoyed, aggravated and exhausted; he was standing up next to me, stretching. I could tell by his tone when he said: "Good night, Ying." He twitched when he saw me not expressing a response. It was about time he had noticed. What an idiot! How could one not see that? Unless he didn't want to...

I ignored him, grumbling, "Go to Dai! Rotten-"

"I beg your pardon?"

Your precious Dai Xian awaits you downstairs, Zhuge-boy! Run to her faster than you ran away from me! I think your emotions are much stronger for her than for me! Heck, there might be none for me, all for that sad Dai!

"Ying, I need an answer."

Why respond to such ignorance? He should have told me at least that he has fallen for Dai Xian! The nerve of him! The nerve of Dai Xian! You are a new low for idiots everywhere! Low morons of the south, all of you!

"Ying, are you alright?"

How could he do this to me, especially when I told him less than two hours ago that I had fallen for him? Isn't it hard enough to live with the burden that your lover fell in love with someone you had introduced to him? What else can I say?

"Ying, are you feeling okay?"

Using me to get to your precious Dai Xian, huh Zhuge? _Noble_, father said to describe you. _A nobleman._ Some nobleman, tricking women into believing what he desires. Watch what I'm going to do to you tomorrow, you cheating bastard!

"Ying, please answer."

I get the point! You love Dai and used me! Just go!

"Ying? Yue Ying?"

Why couldn't I say all of this to him?

Zhuge Liang turned over to my side and noticed my face was filled with all kinds of emotions: Hatred, regret, anger, fright, distress, and anything that fit along those lines. I had not noticed that I was crying until I felt Liang wipe some tears away with a handkerchief.

"Yue Ying," he attempted again. "Please tell me what is wrong!"

"You want to know what's wrong, peasant?" I cried.

He swallowed his words.

"Using me to get to Dai? How low can you go?" I half screamed and whispered. "I told you I love you, Zhuge Liang! Why me?" I turned myself around and shoved my face into my pillow. I really could not take much more.

"What do you mean?" asked Liang. He rubbed my back with one of his hands.

"Father told me! He heard and saw you propose to Dai Xian! I can't take any more! Just go ... run away with her! Forget me! Leave me ALONE!" I cried.

"No! Yue Ying, you do not understand! I hy-"

"I understand perfectly! Just run to her and leave me be!" I shouted.

Why couldn't he just leave me alone?

"Yue Ying, no. I will not leave you until you understand th-"

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE, ZHUGE LIANG!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Pain stabbed through me. I felt worthless, inconsequential, and insignificant. What was left of me?

Liang lifted up his hand and then got up. I felt little droplets of water fall upon my back, and then his footsteps gradually became quieter.

There, on our bed, I cried my heart out because something that I thought was perfectly balanced showed it's true colors and diminished from my soul.


	18. Chapter 18: A Foolish Yue YIng

_You are surprised by the length of this chappter, eh? I know this is a record for anyone! I swear to you that the next and final chapter will make up for this!_

_WAHHH! WHERE ARE THE REVIEWS! NEW RULE! WITHOUT 36 REVIEWS, I SHALL NOT UPDATE THIS FIC! HA HA HA!_

_What happened to the reviews? They're slow!_

Ru Ying Sui Xing – Chapter 18 – Foolish, Yue Ying

When I heard footsteps enter my room, without thinking I snapped, "Zhuge Liang, what have I told you?"

The person answered, "M-My Lady? Please allow me to explain." It was Dai Xian, the pathetic loser of a maid. I turned to her. "You're one of the last things I wish to see or hear! You've won Liang from me, conniving bitch!"

"Please understand my Lady, that Lord Zhuge had asked me to pretend as if I were you and respond to a question he believed that you would reject. The only reason why I agreed to this was because I could feel he was having serious doubts about what to do, how to do it and why he should have done it."

I gasped and cupped my mouth. Oh my god. Why didn't I listen to Liang in the first place?

It's my fantastic idiocy.

And it cost me Liang's love.

I'm a loser.

And truly, I have paid the price.


	19. Chapter 19: Live and Learn

_I really REALLY overdid this chapter! AYE! FINAL CHAPTER!_

_I must keep my word!_

Ru Ying Sui Xing – Chapter 19 – Live and Learn

After Dai Xian left, I forgot all about crying. I had to go at least once more. Looking around for a useless rope, I was able to find one and climb down it and fell on my butt. Every time. The cold, freezing, arctic weather made it worse. I managed to get up and race to the stables; father always held my horse, Tetris in the second stall in the fourth row. I was able to find him but I could not lug him outside, because of the freezing weather. Then I found a carrot and convinced him to leave the stables. After he ate it, I mounted myself and kicked Tetris's side, causing him to run in the direction I forced him in. Although this would only be the third time I would be there, it was better than nothing. I had to go there, at least once more.

It was a long ride. When I finally reached the Peach Gardens, I un-mounted and pulled the rope on Tetris, forcing him to come in along with me. The exact location of the big peach tree was in my head: near a huge lake, with not another peach tree near it for about five meters. Surely enough, it was exactly where I thought it was. I looked up, slowly approaching it. I showed no emotion as I walked, but I did shiver when the wind blew.

Yes. This is the exact same peach tree Liang showed me yesterday. _We're here. The Peach Gardens _I remember him saying. _Something special happened here. Father brought mother up here and proposed to her under that peach tree. _Still staring up, I felt tears roll down my face. Before long I started crying. I lost him because of me. I'll never forgive myself. In no way possible can a soul live like this. Pain took another stab at me. I did my face and cried, wishing something could be restored and something now could be lost.

I continued crying throughout the cold, harsh weather. Wind roughly passed through my body. Goose bumps formed all over me. I really didn't care until I couldn't feel a single part of me. I shivered, still crying. My face felt second – to – coldest part of me, second to my heart. I was freeing, crying and devastated. I was feeling all of this until someone draped a robe over my shoulders. "You shouldn't be out here alone at this time, Yue Ying."

I turned around. Liang? Is this possible?

He had at least two more robes on, so there was nothing to worry about for him. Except one thing. "Zhuge Liang ... " I whispered.

Liang adjusted the robe he just put on me. "Are you feeling alright, Ying?"

I pulled both sides of the robe he just put on me with the opposite hand sides. "Not really." I sneezed.

"No doubt. You are freezing. We have to get you back to Lord Huang now. I refuse to make the same mistake twice." He said to me. Liang took off a useless belt and put it on the robe he gave me, clipped it and readjusted it on my waist.

"Not that ... I hate myself." I sighed. "Is it too much to ask for your forgiveness, Zhuge Liang?"

He didn't respond. I thought of this as an excuse. I sighed again and knew I deserved this. Obviously. Zhuge Liang put an arm around my waist and walked me back to Tetris. He mounted himself and helped me mount myself. When we started moving Tetris was running, not walking. My sad excuse for an expectation failed me. My head hit a branch; I fell off Tetris and grabbed the closest thing to me, which had just happened to be Tetris's butt hair. He neighed, stood on his front legs and kicked all riders on him off. I was thrusted quite a distance.My back hit the bark of a tree. Liang stood up and brushed himself off. Based on how he did it, I could tell he thought I was still on Tetris. He noticed soon that I was not there, so I gave him a hint of my location by getting up, only to fall again. Instantly, he ran toward me and assisted me getting up.

"Are you alright?"

"No," I sniffed.

He checked my back. "You're not bleeding."

"Still, I'm not feeling too good." I sniffed and mumbled.

"What hurts?" He mumbled, brushing me off.

"E-Everything ... " I whispered. At that moment, I saw him give a stern expression, and knew that he refused to answer my previous question.

So I decided to run, run back to the big peach tree, which was quite far away. I sank down there, crying my little heart out. Or whatever was left of it. Why deal with this tremendous pain? I felt empty, and a feeling of despair constantly flowed by me.

"Yue Ying!" I heard Liang shout out. Surely he was looking for me. "Yue Ying, where are you?" Unfortunately, his voice became louder and louder. He was walking in my direction. I sniffed once again. He saw me and before I had a chance of running again, he grabbed my arm. With every ounce of energy I used to try and get away, he used twice the energy to make sure I was in his grasp.

"Yue Ying! What's wrong with you?" he snapped. I tried to free myself, ignoring him. Tears rolled from my face, much of them falling on to the ground. I answered, "You'll never forgive me! Please, just let me shrink into a dark corner and die!"

"Ying, wait!" Remembering that not waiting was the cause of this, I stopped struggling and listened to what he had to say. "Alright, Yue Ying, thank you. Why would you say something like that though?"

I sniffed and responded, "You won't forgive me ... so why bother with life? What is left of me?" He gave me a cold glare and answered, "Are you so deeply in love with me that you would actually end your life because I wouldn't forgive you?"

I looked down and answered, "Yes, Liang. I would."

I heard him crouch down. "Well, don't worry about that, Yue Ying. I forgive you." He kissed the top of my head. In the softest tone ever, he said to me, "Ying, I love you."

I stopped crying and looked straight at him. Excitement, warmth, and romance filled the terrifyingly cold night weather. No longer was I depressed, no longer unloved. Zhuge Liang wrapped his arms around me and said, "How could you not forgive a lover, Yue Ying?"

"I don't know." I whispered. At that moment, I let it all out. Liang held me throughout the whole process. "It's alright. There's no need to keep your emotions bottled up any more."

I sniffed, and blew my nose on a handkerchief. "Same with you."

"I suppose ... " he answered. "You don't hate yourself anymore, do you?"

"No, I'm loved now." I cleared my throat.

"Perfect. There's just one more thing to test." Said Zhuge. We both sat up straight.

"Test? Explain?"

He kissed me. "Trust me, if you know what your true emotions are, you'll never fail."

That is one of the things I like about Zhuge Liang. He always had something to say ... _if you know what to do, you'll succeed. ..._There is no such thing as failure to him. Never fail, only make incorrect acceptable choice. It is confusing, yes, but you'll get used to it.

"Alrighty. I'm ready."

Zhuge let go. "here goes nothing ... " he started. After a deep breath, he continued, "It has only been three days counting today, so I'm a little afraid ... "

"There is no need." I supported. "Remember, love has-" "No time limit." We both finished. I giggled, and he continued, "OK then, just give me a second."

I nodded. He looked down, and mouthed out something to himself. After a minute or so, he looked up and our eyes met. "H-Huang Yue Ying, will you be my wife?"

I nearly fainted when he said that. Luckily, Liang caught me and helped me balance.

"I knew it! I knew it was too soon!" He whacked his head against the big tree. It was a big surprise he didn't get a concussion from this!

"Stop in the name of love!" I said, holding out my arm in a dramatic pose.

"Aye," he said, ceasing whacking his head.

"Liang, please understand this: It's not too early." I said. I walked up to him and held his hands in mine. "It feels like I spent an eternity with you. I like it. I love it. I love you." I smiled. "Liang do not be surprised by my next words ... I am surprised I can express them myself ... "

Zhuge Liang looked at me. In the most gentle tine ever, he said to me, "Yes, Ying?"

"Zhuge Liang," I said, still gazing at his eyes. "I...I-I want to live a free life, with someone who loves and cares and supports me throughout it, for better or worse. And I want that someone to be you."

Liang took my hands and then kissed me. "You don't know how happy you have made me feel. Thank you."

"No need for thanks," said I. "I fell in love with you."

Liang smiled and then frowned. "I am afraid that through my family's poverty I have nothing to offer you."

I smiled. "Do possessions show happiness? Remember?"

"But I want to do something for you." I could tell an idea struck him. He swept me off my feet and walked toward Tetris. I held on to his neck. When we got to Tetris, he let me down and mounted himself. When he held out his hand, I remembered father told me to be more feminine and so I accepted this and sat side saddled, my left hand holding on Liang, my right a rope attached to Tetris.

We started running and I laid my head on Liang's shoulder. I saw him turn around and smile at me. "Ying?" he said as he took my left hand.

"Yes?"

He kissed my hand. "Please tell me this engagement is true."

"Obviously." I said. "Do you want me to be honest about something, my husband?"

He chuckled. "Three things. One, yes, I would. Two, we aren't married yet. Three, you're not joking, are you?"

I giggled. "I know we're not married yet, but still. I'm not joking, and to be on the honest side ... I've always knew that you were the one for me since I laid eyes on you, Liang; your relaxed way of talking, your style, your creepily calm nature, and your personality. I love it."

He kissed my hand again. "I figured that out. And do you want to know what I love about you, Yue Ying?"

"Yes, I really would." I said smiling. I snuggled closer to him.

"I really don't understand why people call you plain. You're much more than that." He whispered. I knew where he was going at and I didn't want to hear the rest. "You're beautiful, Ying." I knew it. A lie, waiting to lunge out and murder me.

I frowned. "Really, stay honest Liang. Do not lie."

He said, "I am not lying, Yue Ying. Why? You don't think the same about your appearances?"

I shook my head. "Not really. Plain describes me more."

Zhuge Liang kissed my hand again. I blushed this time. "Not true. You are more than that. You are more than you think. You'd be surprised what I feel for you."

I blushed. "You flatter me."

Tetris grew to a stop. We were in front of the mansion, father and Dai Xian standing in front of it. Liang and I un-mounted. Father chuckled and Dai smiled.

"Just where were you, Yue Ying?" father asked.

"With Liang in the Peach gardens. Guess what!"

"What?" asked father and Dai at the same time.

I grabbed Zhuge's neck and pulled myself up. "We're getting married!" I let go and stood alongside Liang.

"That quick?" said Dai. I smiled and said to Xian, "that quick? I think it's about time Liang and I got married! Zhuge Liang wrapped his arms around me. "Me too." Dai Xian squealed. "You two! You're so cute together!"

"_Ru Ying Sui Xing_," said father. "Inseparable, just like each other's shadows." The maid nodded.

I turned my attention back to Liang. "Zhuge Liang ... " I began. "Can we live a life full of twisted and pleasant surprises ... together?"

Zhuge Liang kissed me. Not the response I wanted, but I explained it before. Father smiled and Dai Xian cheered. When Liang let go, I was gazing at him like crazy, romance written all over my face.

"Never shall we not, Yue Ying ... my wife."

THE END

_Do you like the drama? the romance? the suspence? YOU'VE READ! NOW REVIEW! ANONOMYNOUS RECIEWS ALLOWED!_


End file.
